Luna the Ice Princess
by Princess-of-Your-Doom95
Summary: It has been brought back! My original idea has returned from the grave and its better than ever. I actually have a plot this time! So feel free to read on, rated T for no reason
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, I'm in the writing mood and everyone is asleep so I'm mega bored. I decided to bring back my first fanfiction idea...Luna the Ice Princess! I rewrote it and am up to chapter 5.**

**So enjoy this chapter and feel free to review. I'm being serious when I say that I want 5 or more reviews before the next chapter is posted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, this is just something to relieve boredom**

* * *

><p>Finn and Jake ran behind a fast flying Ice King. They had gotten a call from Princess Bubblegum earlier saying that Ice King was being really weird, collecting animals from all across Ooo.<p>

"What the glob is he doing?" Jake asked and he darted behind a tree.

"No clue, but whatever it is, we will stop him." Finn said.

They watched Ice King as he darted down and picked up a Cutie. Jake had to hold Finn back when the Cutie began screaming and the Ice King flew away with it in his arms, laughing the whole time.

"That's bananas, Jake! He has to be stopped!" Finn cried.

Jake nodded and released Finn. "I know, and we will. But we need to do a little more recon. Figure out what he's doing, you know?" Finn nodded and took off after the Ice King as Jake shook his head sadly. "Ice King, what are you doing?" he muttered as he began to follow Finn.

The Ice King flew into the Ice Kingdom and into his castle. Jake caught up to Finn who was hiding behind a small snow mound.

"Ok, so what… do we… do now?" Jake asked and he tried to catch his breath.

"We break into the castle and free the creatures of Ooo, just like we would if he had kidnapped a princess." Finn says crossly.

"I wonder why he started taking creatures and not princesses." Jake wonders out loud.

Finn doesn't listen and darts towards the Ice Castle.

_At least it isn't that haunted house that I tried to prank Jake in. That place was creepy and this is so not._ Finn thought to himself as he ran up the path.

"Finn! Wait up! Mom always told you not into rush this kind of thing!" Jake shouted after the young hero.

But Finn was beyond hearing distance, he had already entered the castle.

* * *

><p>Finn darted past the front door of the castle. He gently shut it behind him, Jake could open it when he got here. Finn turned around to continue on his mission and did a double take. Ice King had really redecorated since the last time Finn had been here.<p>

_Then again, last time I was here I really trashed the place._ Finn thought to himself as he examined the front hall.

The castle really looked amazing to say the least. The front hall was a dark blue ice color that sparkled like sapphires. On the walls were pictures that Ice King had taken of Gunter. The memory of being forced to view those made Finn shiver.

Finn walked down the hall, trying to focus more on the rug than the creepy pictures. Soon he came to the end of the hall.

_Hmm. The hall splits into three directions, which is the way to Ice King? _Finn wondered. He shrugged and walked straight in font of him where he shortly met a bunch of stairs.

He clambered up the stairs as quick as he could, but when he thought he was done the stairs twisted. They continued twisting around the castle, there were so many that Finn lost count of how many floors he was on. When he finally got to the top, he came to a strange door.

"What's this?" he wondered.

Finn grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open, immediately his jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't believe the sight in front of him. He was in a strange laboratory, it was so much more advanced that Princess Bubblegum's. There were tables full of different colored chemicals.<p>

Finn carefully walked inside, looking at everything he met. Jars filled with strange objects, notes scattered everywhere, a computer with strange writing on the screen. Finn couldn't believe it all.

"I never knew the Ice King was so smart, I never knew he did science stuff either." Finn said to himself in wonder.

Finn walked to the back of the room where he met a bunch of clear crystal tubes. Full of curiosity he looked at the contents and the charts attached.

The first tube was cracked with traces of ashes and scorch marks inside. Finn picked up the chart that was attached to the remains of the tube.

"Experiment 001. Status, terminated by explosions." He read out loud.

Putting the chart back, Finn wandered to the next tube. Like the one before, this one was destroyed, but instead of ashes and scorch marks this one had strange green traces inside.

Finn picked up the chart attached and read it out loud again. "Experiment 003. Status, terminated in embryo stage. Faulty chemicals…what the math does that mean?" Finn asked as he put the chart back.

He wandered over to a few more tubes, some destroyed and some intact. But each chart attached said the same thing. Terminated.

Finn finally came to the last tube, used to the failures before it, he didn't look at it but just picked up the chart.

"Experiment 007. Status, success." He said absentmindedly. Suddenly he did a double take. "Wait. Success?" Finn examined the chart again.

_Name: Experiment 007_

_Status: Success_

_Other Notes: When examined inside of containment, subject displayed signs of submission. Will obey any command as best as possible. Has shown no signs of speaking._

Finn looked up at the containment tube and noticed that it was intact and had a strange purple liquid inside. Then he noticed something inside of the tube, he couldn't make out a distinct shape, but it looked like a girl.

"Oh my glob! He must have experimented on a princess to make her want to marry him!" Finn exclaimed. "I have to help her!"

Finn looked around wildly for a release button but he only saw the chart. There was nothing to release her with!

"Oh math this!" Finn exclaimed as he pulled out his sword. He gave a battle cry and swung the sword at the tube, successfully breaking it.

The purple liquid poured out all over Finn and he felt the person's weight hit him. He fell to the floor with the person on top of him.

The person gave a groan and rolled off of him and onto the glass and purple liquid covered floor.

Finn sat up and wiped off his face before looking at the person. He immediately blushed but found he couldn't look away.

The person was definitely a female, but not old enough to be a woman. She didn't look older than Finn. Her skin was a pale blue, not like the Ice King's, but lighter. She looked so tiny and delicate, like if Finn touched her, she would break into pieces.

Finn also noticed that she had a massive amount of hair, it was about as long as Finn's had been before he gave it to that evil witch. Except instead of blonde, it was snow white. The hair covered almost her whole body.

The person groaned again and slowly sat up, clutching her forehead. The hair moved and Finn saw more than he had every seen on a person, except maybe the naked people. He blushed furiously and immediately looked away. The girl had no clothes on!

_That is so wrong! The Ice King is keeping her here and being a perv about it!_ Finn thought. _Well I'm going to bust her out of here!_

The girl opened her eyes and Finn could only see an ocean of sapphire. She studied him and gasped in fright.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Finn said gently as he reached for her.

The girl scooted backwards a little bit. She was trembling viciously.

"Please don't be afraid." Finn said to her. "I'm going to take you away from here. Would you like that?"

The girl studied Finn for a minute before getting to her feet. Carefully she walked over to him and looked deep into his eyes.

"Would you like that?" Finn asked again. This time, the girl nodded.


	2. Chapter 4

**Hey hey readers. Thanks for my reviews...except for Creature of the Night. I have no clue why you had to be so mean. Obviously I'm doing something right if you are reading this and reviewing. And yes, I watch Adventure Time, I watch it every Monday with my little sister. In fact my sister gave me the idea for Luna, she even gave her the name, so I would appreciate it if you didn't be rude about this story.**

**Sorry about the long author's note. I felt that it had to be said.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Adventure Time.**

* * *

><p>While Finn had been climbing up all those stairs, Jake had finally made it to the castle door.<p>

"Why…did Finn…have to…run ahead?" Jake asked himself as he panted. He hadn't used his stretchy powers so that he could get to the door without being seen.

Jake pushed open the door and closed it behind him, then he slid to the floor. He continued to pant for a few more minutes before he noticed the décor.

"Kind of cool…hehe, cool. Ice joke." Jake laughed.

Jake got up off of the ground and started making his way down the hall. When he go to the split he walked to the left.

"Wonder where this goes." He thought out loud.

He followed the corridor , not staring at the weird pictures Ice King had put up. Suddenly a left turn came up, and rather than running into the wall, Jake went with it. He came to a big room where he saw the Ice King gloating over some cages. Jake growled silently at the big nerd.

"Now won't you all make perfect pets for my little snowflake when she awakens." The Ice King giggled girlishly.

_Little snowflake? Does that mean he caught a princess? _Jakes thought.

Jake took a minute to notice the room that the Ice King was in. It was a girl's room, designed in really bad taste so the Ice King must have done it. The walls were crystal white with a light blue floor. It had a bed and a wardrobe that were both really dark blue. Along two of the walls were shelves that had frozen creatures on them!

_That mega jerk! I hope Finn saves the princess because I need to get them out now before the Cutie is added to the collection! _Jake thought angrily.

The Ice King picked up the screaming Cutie and Jake jumped into action.

"Put down the Cutie, Ice King!" Jake yelled as he stretched his way into the room.

The Ice King dropped the Cutie and turned around suddenly.

"I didn't say drop him…or her." Jake said. "Your reign of kidnapping creatures is over!"

Jake stretched one of his hands into a giant baseball bat, he swung his arm and caught the Ice King in the stomach, sending him flying into a wall. Ice King sat up and charged himself for an attack.

"How did you sneak into my castle? I added booby traps that only those with the power of flight can get past." Ice King shouted as he sent icicles flying towards Jake.

Jake paused in his counter attack and stared at the Ice King. "No, you didn't. I just walked into your castle and down the hall. The only thing that was freaky weird was your pictures."

"Well no matter, I'll add that to my To Do list. But now, I must destroy you…or I could add you to my snowflake's collection." The Ice King pondered.

While the Ice King was thinking, Jake was already gathering up the creatures that had been frozen and the Cutie that was freaking out.

"Don't worry little buddy, you're safe now." Jake said as he picked up the Cutie.

A crash was heard from upstairs.

"Oh, no! My precious experiment!" Ice King screamed as he ran to the door.

Jake prayed that it had been Finn and he had the princess and was helping her escape, but Jake couldn't stay to find out. He had to return these creatures to their proper homes…after thawing them of course.

* * *

><p>Finn and the girl ran towards the door…well more like Finn helped support the girl who couldn't walk and they both waddled like penguins. They were almost within reaching distance when the door slammed open and a furious Ice King appeared.<p>

"What do you think you are doing with my precious snowflake?" he demanded, his hands charging up with evil energy.

Finn shielded the girl behind him. "I'm freeing her from your evil clutches!"

Ice King sent a zap towards Finn, but he dodged it. Instead the beam hit the girl square in the chest.

"Princess!" Finn shouted as the girl fell backwards. She banged her head on the floor and passed out. "Grrrr! You will pay for that!" Finn screamed as he ran towards the evil king of ice.

"Oh, no! My poor ba-" the Ice King was cut off as Finn kicked him in the gut.

As Ice King kneeled to the floor, holding his stomach, Finn picked up the girl bridal style and jumped over the Ice King, running out the door.

"Don't worry, princess. I'll take you somewhere safe, where you can get help." Finn whispered to the unconscious girl as he ran down the stairs.

_Why did Ice King need to make this tower so high up? I'm getting tired from carrying the girl. _Finn thought to himself as he struggled under the girl's weight.

"Finn? Is that you?" a voice from below called.

"Jake?"

The dog stretched himself up to where Finn was. "Yeah, man. I saved the creatures…kinda." He said.

"Kinda?"

"Yeah, Ice King froze them in ice. Something about being a collection for his snowflake. Who's that?" the dog asked, seeing the girl in the human's arms.

"Experiment 007. That was the only name I found, the Ice King was doing something to her." Finn explained.

"Why is she unconscious?"

"Ice King sent an attack at me while I was protecting her, I dodged but forgot she was behind me and it hit her. Ice King seemed really upset when it happened."

"Well, hop on my back and let's blow this popsicle stand." Jake said.

Finn laughed. "Popsicle stand, that's funny Jake." He said as he jumped onto Jake's back.

Jake lowered them down all of the stairs. When they were at the beginning of the stairs, Finn jumped down and made his way down the hall. Jake picked up all of the frozen creatures and the unfrozen Cutie, placing them on his back after he stretched it into a basket pouch.

"So where should we take them?" Jake asked as he followed Finn out the door.

Finn thought for a minute and looked at the girl in his arms. "How about PB's? She might have some clothes for Experiment 007, and some ideas on why the Ice King had here in a tube. Plus we need to return Science to her."

"Good idea. But, I can't carry you with all of this ice and creature weight, so you'll have to walk. I can try to carry the girl if she's to heavy for you." Jake offered.

Finn shook his head. "Nah, man. I'm good."

With that, the heroes made their way out of the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to make my chapters longer, due to Creature of the Night's review about them being so short. I promise to be back soon with more Adventure Time-ness. Review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 5

**What's shakin' bacon? Just messing, I'm back readers. Back with another chapter of Luna the Ice Princess. I just realized that the title gives away her name...pity. Oh well, we can pretend she's still Experiment 007 ;)**

**Thanks so much for my reviews! I'm up to 14! Yay for you! As a review prize, I give you all Finn dolls. Aren't I just the best author? lol just kidding...or am I? *dramatic music and lightning in the background***

**Thank you for the apology Creature of the Night, it was very mature of you and I accept. I wish that more people could be like you and see the errors of their flaming ways. **

**Also, thank you tye-dye princess, Phantom Nini, and ZoraOfTheLight for sticking up for me and my story, it makes me feel loved. As a token of my gratitude, here is a Jake doll. :)**

**Alright let's get this chapter going. WARNING! THIS AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, ANYONE CLAIMING OTHERWISE WILL BE DUNKED IN PUDDING.**

* * *

><p>"Who goes there?" the candy guard demanded from the other side of the iron gate.<p>

"It is I, Finn the human, and my companion in arms, Jake the dog. We come bringing the mistreated creatures of Ooo for the Princess Bubblegum to heal." Finn said professionally.

"Oh, hello Finn. The guard said as he pulled the lever for the gate to raise.

"Hey, Officer Gumdrop. What's shakin'?" Jake asked as he passed under the gate.

"The princess is very upset about the loss of the royal rat, but since you have returned with him, she will be overjoyed."

Finn nodded and picked up pace, still carrying the girl in his arms. "Dude, I might run ahead, ok? We need to have PB help the princess." He called over to Jake who was still chatting with Officer Gumdrop.

"No problem dude, you go get that girl some clothes."

Finn blushed, he didn't want the whole kingdom to know he had an unclothed girl in his arms. They might think he was pervy!

He took off running, trying hard not to bounce the girl to much. He ran as fast as he could, clambering up the castle steps.

"Why hello, Finn." Peppermint Butler said as he opened the door for the young human. "Was your mission a success?"

"Yeah, went without a problem. It was mathematical!" Finn said energetically.

"Yes…who is your young acquaintance?"

Finn looked down at the unconscious youth. "Uh…this is Experiment 007. I saved her from the Ice King, but she got hit with his ice zap, so she passed out. I want Princess Bubblegum to check her and probably give her some clothes." He said quickly.

"Please follow me, we can get…Experiment 007 some clothes before she meets Princess Bubblegum, and I can revive her." Peppermint Butler said as he began walking through the castle.

Finn shifted under the girl's weight before he began to follow Peppermint Butler. Peppermint Butler showed Finn down a few hallways and around a few corners. Finally the came to a giant door made from a chocolate bar.

"Welcome to the royal dress vault." Peppermint Butler said as he pushed the door open.

Finn's mouth dropped open when he saw the room. There were dresses everywhere! Stacked on shelves, hung from hangers, and organized by season and color.

"Now we will just let the young lady pick out her garments." Peppermint Butler said.

Finn shook out of his dress stupor. "But she's unconscious."

Peppermint Butler smiled. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a vile of purple looking liquid. He brushed aside a few strand of hair from the girl's face and held the small bottle under her nose.

In an instant the girl gasped and opened her eyes, scrunching her nose and backing away from the vile as best she could in Finn's arms.

"Good afternoon, my lady. Would you be so kind as to pick out a garment for yourself?" Peppermint Butler asked politely.

Finn gently set the girl on the floor, but when he took his arms off of her, she fell to the floor in a heap. Finn immediately helped her up again, making sure to support most of her weight and let her lean against him. The girl smiled gently at Finn and Finn couldn't help but grin back.

"What the math is going on in here?" someone demanded.

Finn, Peppermint Butler, and Experiment 007 turned around quickly to see who it was…well more like Finn and Peppermint Butler turned around, and Experiment 007 collapsed to the floor...but anyways, there in the doorway was an outraged Princess Bubblegum!

"Uh…Princess! H-hey, what's up?" Finn stammered quickly.

"What's up? Well let's see, I walk into my royal dress vault for a change of clothes after Cinnamon Bun spilled chocolate powder on me, and I come in here to find both of you with a strange girl." Princess Bubblegum said huffily.

"Strange girl? Oh! Princess!" Finn cried as he remembered the girl on the floor. He quickly rushed over and helped her up again, once more letting her lean on him.

"Is she…naked?" Bubblegum demanded in shock.

"Uh…yes, my lady. She is." Peppermint Butler said nervously, straightening his waistcoat.

Princess Bubblegum walked over to Finn and took the girl from him. "Get out! Both of you!" she screamed.

The girl flinched at Princess Bubblegum's hand and scream. She reached out towards Finn and looked at him with sad and scared eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. Princess Bubblegum is a friend of mine, you will be safe with her." Finn said as he began leaving the room.

The door was slammed behind him and Princess Bubblegum released Experiment 007, and of course she collapsed to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Bubblegum asked as she helped the girl up again. The girl shook her head. "Here, let's get you to a chair. It's obvious you can't stand on your own." Bubblegum said as she helped take the girl over to a couch that was in the middle of the dress vault.

Experiment 007 smiled gratefully at Princess Bubblegum and Bubblegum smiled back.

"Now let's get you some clothes…I think because of your skin and your hair, pink would wash you out." Bubblegum told the girl. "I might have something for you…"

Bubblegum began walking around the vault, shifting through the dresses, examining them before tossing them to the floor.

"Now where…aha!" she exclaimed. She turned back to the girl and held up a dress. The girl smiled brightly and nodded vigorously.

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally planning on Bubblegum hating Lu...I mean... Experiment 007, but I couldn't picture Bubblegum hating anyone, plus the whole love triangle is so not me. ;)<strong>

**Until next time, my beloved readers. XOXO, PoYD95.**


	4. Chapter 6

**I got bored...so here's a new update. I'm also considering merging the first three chapters into one big chapter. Anyways I don't want a long author's note, so let's get this on the road.**

* * *

><p>Finn paced down the hallway, he didn't know why, but he hated not being near Experiment 007.<p>

"Calm down, Mr. Finn. The Princess will make sure your friend is taken care of." Peppermint Butler said.

Finn nodded but continued to pace. "It's weird, I really feel worried without her here. What does that mean, Peppermint Butler?" Finn asked.

"Perhaps you feel protective over the girl because you like her."

"That's bananas! We haven't even officially met." Finn exclaimed, turning bright red.

"Oh, boys!" Bubblegum called from a small crack between the slightly opened doors. "She's ready."

Finn stopped pacing and looked towards the doors. Peppermint Butler pushed them open even further and revealed the two girls. Bubblegum was helping hold up Experiment 007, slowly they walked out of the vault.

Finn's jaw dropped when he saw what Experiment 007 was wearing. Princess Bubblegum had found her a simple blue dress with little white snowflakes sewed onto it, Bubblegum had even combed Experiment 007's hair into a long braid that hung over one shoulder.

"You look…mathematical!" Finn exclaimed. The girl smiled gratefully at Finn and reached a hand out towards him. He stepped towards her and the girl took a small step away from Bubblegum. She took another step towards Finn but her legs gave out and she fell to the floor.

"Oh, dear. I think we should get her to the lab, something might be wrong with her legs." Bubblegum said fearfully.

Finn nodded and scooped Experiment 007 off the floor. The girl was trembling but when she looked up at Finn, he saw she was laughing.

"I think she finds it funny that she can't walk." Peppermint Butler commented when he saw her laughing.

"No matter, let's get her to the lab." Bubblegum said.

Everyone began following Bubblegum as she led the way to her lab.

Finn looked at the girl who was looking at the castle in interest. "You look very pretty." He whispered to her. She looked up at him and smiled, then she tried to say something but nothing came out, she got very sad. "Don't worry, Princess Bubblegum will find out some way to help you talk." Finn assured. She brightened immediately.

They soon came to Bubblegum's lab and Bubblegum immediately went over to a super computer.

"Finn, go ahead and place her on that table over there." Bubblegum said as she gestured to a table.

"No prob, PB." Finn said. He carried her over to the table and gently set her down. Experiment 007 smiled gratefully and when Finn tried to walk back to Bubblegum, she grabbed his hand.

Finn turned back to Experiment 007. "What's wrong?" he asked, blushing at the fact she was holding his hand. She looked at him with a worried expression. "Hey, Princess?" Finn asked turning to Peppermint Butler and Bubblegum.

"Yes, Finn?" Bubblegum asked as she messed with the computer.

"Is it safe for me to stay over here with her? I think she's scared."

Bubblegum looked up. "Of course it's safe. It's better if she's calm anyway, so by all means, stay over there."

Finn turned back to Experiment 007. "There, nothing to worry about." He said as he stepped closer to the worried girl. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand gently.

"Alright…um…what did you say her name was?" Bubblegum asked as she looked at the two.

"Experiment 007 was the only thing I read on her chart." Finn told the Princess.

"Finn? What exactly did that chart say?"

Finn closed his eyes and tried to remember what he had read before this had all started. "It said…Name: Experiment 007, Status: Success, uh…Other Notes: When examined inside of containment, subject displayed signs of submission. Will obey any command as best as possible. Has shown no signs of speaking. Or at least that's what I think it said." Finn took a deep breath and opened his eyes when he finished.

Bubblegum nodded her head. "Interesting. That would explain why she doesn't talk. Well, the machine is ready, so let's do some science!"

A giant eyeball descended from the ceiling, landing directly over Experiment 007. She gasped and fell onto her back, looking at the eyeball in worry.

"Don't be scared, Princess. I wouldn't let anything hurt you." Finn said gently. Experiment 007 nodded but still looked on warily.

"Hmm…it says nothing is wrong with her, she must still be weak from the substance she was in. That doesn't explain why she can't talk though." Bubblegum wondered out loud.

Suddenly the lab doors opened and in came Jake surrounded by a bunch of now unfrozen creatures.

"Finn! Help me! They won't stop following me!" Jake yelped as he ran to Finn. And true to his word, as Jake ran to Finn, the little creatures ran behind him.

Bubblegum gasped. "Science! Come here, boy!" she called to her candy corn rat.

Science turned its head towards the call as it ran, seeing Bubblegum he turned around and scampered towards her. He crawled right into her hand and Bubblegum took him over to his cage.

"Look, Jake. That's one less critter following you around." Finn said jokingly.

"Not funny, man." Jake said as he shrunk to a really tiny size and crawled into the pocket on Finn's shirt.

"Come back, Jake! I must thank you for saving me, before I kill you!" a tiny vice said from the floor.

"Me-Mow? Is that you? Jake asked looking over the edge of the pocket.

"Yes!" Me-Mow said. "Don't think that because you saved me from an icy fate, I will forgive you for ruining my chances to become an assassin."

"Oh, look at you! How cute!" a new voice said. Everyone looked over to Experiment 007 who was looking at the tiny cat.

"Wait, you _can_ talk?" Finn asked surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>I am evil aren't I? Cliffhangers are so cool. :P<strong>

**I was originally going to not have her talk until the end of the whole story, but I changed my mind for some reason..idk.**

**Well review please! If you review I will post a remake of a Christmas carol, and make Marceline sing it :P**


	5. Chapter 7

**Ok...so she can talk, my reason for this is so f**ked up, I literally hate myself. So while I bang my head into a wall for stupidity, Luna will take over for the rest of the author note.**

_Ok, hi readers. Thank you for our reviews, it was ever so kind of you. Thank you to s, DinoChao, Phantom Nini, and Andy Sammonds._

_Andy Sammonds - I have no clue if there will be any romance between me and Finn...but my author is nodding yes, I'm choosing to ignore her._

_Phantom Nini - That was a long sentence. And PoYD95 actually had to ask her boyfriend about the pun. She's never seen James Bond...sad, I know._

_s - Glad to have you on board. And you are such a spoiler, well not for this chapter, but the next. We seriously already had it planned out! ;P_

* * *

><p>Experiment 007 looked over to Finn. "Hmm? Of course I can talk, can't everyone?" she asked. Then she began to violently cough, Finn patted her on the back until she stopped. "Thank you." She said.<p>

"If you can talk, why didn't you before?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"I wanted too, but I couldn't. The plasma I was in gummed up my vocal cords." Experiment 007 explained.

Bubblegum face-palmed. "Of course! Why didn't I remember that? It takes about 3 hours for the plasma to shrivel away from the vocal cords."

"Exactly, I desperately wanted to talk to you all. And now I can!" Experiment 007 said, beaming at them all.

"That's all good for you. But, now I must kill Finn and Jake." Me-Mow said.

Experiment 007 looked down at the tiny cat. "Aren't you just the cutest thing in the world!" she shrieked as she picked up Me-Mow.

"Hey! Put me down!" Me-Mow screeched as she tried to escape the grip of the blue girl.

"Who knew that Experiment 007 would like an assassin…" Jake whispered to Finn from his pocket.

"I will kill you!" Finn heard Me-Mow shriek. He immediately looked over at them and saw Experiment 007 cradling the cat.

"Oh, hush. I don't think you would harm me." She said sweetly to the white cat.

"Uh, Princess? You should put her down. She tried to kill Wildberry Princess and Jake." Finn said.

"Nuh-uh. This cutie couldn't hurt a fly!"

"That's not a cutie…that's a Cutie." Peppermint Butler said pointing towards the Cutie which was now climbing up Finn's shirt.

Experiment 007 shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I think Me-Mow is adorable."

"Ok, you asked for it." Me-Mow grumbled as she jumped from Experiment 007's arms in an attempt to attack her face.

"Princess!" Finn shouted.

Experiment 007 made a gesture and a beam of ice shot Me-Mow, freezing her from the neck down.

"Sorry, sweetie." Experiment 007 apologized to the frozen cat. "I can't have you attacking me."

"Did you see that? That was epic!" Jake exclaimed as he struggled with the Cutie, who was insistent on hugging him.

Finn rushed over to Experiment 007. "Are you ok, Princess?" he asked, examining her for any wounds.

"I'm fine, Finn. Thanks for caring." She replied with a gentle smile.

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events." Bubblegum said. "Now, we should get you a proper name. I don't want to keep referring to you as Experiment 007."

Experiment 007 beamed. "What did you have in mind?" she asked.

Bubblegum's eyes widen. "You mean you want me to come up with your name?"

"Sure, I need some ideas, don't I?"

"A-alright…how about…Ellen? I've always liked that name." Bubblegum said.

Finn shook his head. "She doesn't look like an Ellen to me."

"How about…Crystal?" Jake asked as he hopped out of Finn's pocket. The Cutie tried to follow, but fell to the floor and exploded.

"I think Crystal would be to…ideal. She should have something more unique." Peppermint Butler said.

"How about Luna? I think it's a cute name." Experiment 007 said.

"Luna." Finn said, trying out the name. "Luna, Luna, Luna. I like it, it slides off the tongue and sounds mathematical!"

"I like it too." Jake added.

"Same." Peppermint Butler agreed.

"Ditto, I guess it's unanimous. Luna is now your new name." Princess Bubblegum announces.

"Luna the Ice Princess…I definitely like that." A new voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess who! I bet you already know! <strong>

**So hey, I was looking for pictures to describe Luna, go to ****http:/www[dot]facebook[dot]com/pages/Princess-of-Your-Doom95/107490549344432 if you want to see them. Feel free to post your own picture or even comment, my page need some people or I'm getting rid of it. I also post spoilers and links to my other works.**

**Next chapter will be up sooner than you think ;)**


	6. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter of this story, I have left it alone for so long that any plot I had planned is gone from my head. And I feel bad to just leave it unfinished. I will answer to some of the reviews I have gotten since my last update…last year -_-;**

**Guest – Don't punch Finn! I like Finn.  
>death52 – this isn't a serious story, so the chapters aren't really thought out, sorry<br>Raibu-Shinu – I'm glad you like it, and that it seems like it would happen. That was my goal :)  
>purplepixie101 – sorry that this is the last chapter, I wanted it finished so I can work on Dibra and my other things. Dibra is refusing to cooperate with me, but I am trying to write it. I have fans? AWESOME!<strong>

**Ok, let's read the chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>All turned and saw the Ice King standing on the ledge of a window; he jumped into the room and circled around Luna. "Well, look at you!" he exclaimed, "You're the perfect little princess, and you already met your mother."<p>

Bubblegum glared at the Ice King and placed her hands on her hips. "I am no one's mother!" She exclaimed in fury.

Ice King chuckled and grabbed Luna's arm, pulling her to the window. "Whatever you say, my love. Luna and I will visit another day when she is finished." He turned to Luna and scolded, "You shouldn't have run away, young lady. You weren't ready yet."

Luna didn't say a word; she just stared in fear at the man that had created her. Finn noticed how tense her body was and how she seemed to be trying to pull her arm out of Ice King's grip. "Let her go, Ice King!" Finn shouted as he pushed Luna behind him, separating her and Ice King. He drew his sword and pointed it at the Ice King threateningly.

"That is my daughter; I am allowed to take her!" Ice King stated angrily.

Bubblegum placed a hand on Finn's shoulder. "He's right, Finn. By law, Ice King is Luna's guardian and he can do what he sees fit." She said quietly, she then turned to the Ice King with a glare. "However, you shouldn't be allowed to have children."

Luna grabbed Finn's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Please don't let him take me, I will never be able to see you again if he does."

Finn growled protectively as the Ice King took a step closer, Finn's sword was raised and ready to protect this girl he had saved. Jake jumped between all of them. "Didn't you say Luna was Bubblegum's daughter?" He asked quickly before anything could get worse.

"Yes, I did. Why?" Ice King demanded as he reached out for his daughter.

Bubblegum's eyes widened when she realized what Jake was getting at. "Then as my daughter, she can live with me if she wants too."

"Yes!" Luna shouted hurriedly.

Ice King growled and charged an ice attack, shooting ice daggers at Bubblegum. "She will be returning with me, she needs training! She will be the greatest controller of ice this world will ever know…besides me, of course."

Bubblegum gasped as the ice daggers came flying at her face, she didn't notice a flash of white push her out of the way. Luna stood above Bubblegum and waved her arm, the ice flying back at the Ice King. The ice flew at her father and almost hit him, but he moved out of the way by flying into the air and the ice daggers hit the wall. Luna charged up her own ice attack and shouted at the being that had created her, "I won't go back with you, and I am fine here! I don't need training from you or anybody else!"

"If you are so sure of yourself, battle me for the freedom to live here." Ice King demanded as he flew out the window. Luna growled and jumped out of the window herself.

"NOOOO!" Finn shrieked as he rushed to the window to see if Luna had hit the ground and perished, he was surprised to see her floating in midair just below him. Keeping her in midair was a cloud of snow that she was creating with one hand; she sent a whirlwind of hail towards her father with the other. Ice King got swept up and was cursing as the hail pelted him harshly. He turned the attack back towards Luna, but using her snow cloud, she dodged it easily. Using her free hand, Luna created a roaring ice storm that covered the area around them instantly in a thick coat of snow and ice.

"Dude, she really knows how to fight," Jake whispered in astonishment as he watched from the windows with Finn. Finn nodded in agreement, not taking his eyes off of the girl for one moment.

"Snowmen arise!" Luna cried out at the snow she had created began to shake and rumble. From the snow came giant snowmen, matching the size of the Gumball Guardians. The snowmen swatted at the Ice King, managing to hit part of him and send him flying into one of the walls of the castle. "Have you had enough?" Luna shouted at her father as he was dazed. He began to fall to the ground and Luna gave a cry of despair, using her powers to make the snowmen catch him before he hit the ground.

"We better get down there," Bubblegum said hurriedly.

Luna made the snowmen put her father down on the ground and using her powers, she made all of the snow melt. Luna laid the Ice King's head in her lap. "I'm sorry, but I won't go back with you. I like this land; I want to see more of it." Luna muttered.

Bubblegum and the others came outside to see the Ice King in Luna's lap. "The fight is over, Luna has won." Bubblegum declared loudly, even though it wasn't necessary.

The Ice King stirred and opened his eyes. "You win for now, daughter. But you will return to me, one day…" With that, Ice King got up and began to walk towards the Ice Kingdom.

"Fat chance," Luna mumbled as she watched him leave.

"I will prepare you a room," Bubblegum said before leaving Finn and Luna alone.

"I'm glad you get to stay here Luna," Finn said shyly.

Luna laughed and kissed his cheek. "Me too, Finn, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>So Luna gets to live with Bubblegum at the Candy Kingdom. Happy ending, the battle was not intended at all, but I thought it would be fun. And it was.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story, maybe one day I will write a better (and longer version), maybe. **

**I do plan on using Luna again, so be sure to check out my other Adventure Time stories to find her.**

**Until another story, my fans :3**

- **Princess-ofYour-Doom95 **


End file.
